Secret Halloween
by Chenellie19
Summary: Halloween is coming to our favorite village again this year but Sakura has a new idea that will make it more fun as well as maybe help a couple people realize their feelings. Mix together a rigged box, costume ideas and teens and you will get some surprising results. AU-ish NaruHina, SasuSaku etc.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway or I would make them do things like this more often I wish they got together more :)

_'Thoughts'_

*Mental Actions*

* * *

Secret Halloween: The Fun Idea

"Alright guys this year we will be doing something a little different." Glancing around the pink haired speaker tried to determine her audience's mood. So far some looked slightly surprised, others interested but all were worried to varying degrees. She couldn't fault them for the latter seeing as some, okay a lot of her new ideas tended to backfire. But she was sure that this time would be different.

'_It's looking good so far, Sakura keep it up and stick to the plan'_*fist pump* Feeling her resolve harden she continued with her explanation.

"For this coming up Halloween I have devised a fun idea for everyone to do. You will all need to partner up.." Seeing the group start to look at her weird she quickly went over to the box of materials that she had brought with her and took out two small boxes and a medium sized clear container.

'_Hmm I'm going to need a little help'_ Emerald eyes scanned through the group finally stopping. "Naruto.." Catching the blond haired boys attention she waved him over. "Could you separate the boys from the girls while I set this stuff up?

Nodding he turned around and started giving orders and directions making sure everyone got situated comfortably. The end result being the boys to the right while the girls were stationed to the left where most of the furniture was.

Walking over to the center of the room Sakura knelt down next to the coffee table and began to arrange the two boxes around the container. Feeling pleased with the display she gave a small smile as she stood up. Perceiving that everyone's curiosity was kindled she resumed her speech.

"…and to make this fair as possible as well as worth it I have brought a couple things with me." At this Sakura points towards the coffee table at her feet. Reaching back into her pocket she pulls out multiple small folded pieces of colored paper and drops them into the container.

"These slips of paper each have one name on them. To be specific they have one of your boys' names on them. I will pick one and when you hear your name called you will come over here and pick a slip out of this box." Sakura gestures towards the box on the right.

"Err.." A man with a scar across his nose raised his hand

"What's your question Iruka-sensei?"

"Well I was just wondering why it had to be just the boys names?"

"That I will answer shortly because it has to do with both of the boxes."

"Oh okay"

Pausing to make sure there were no other forthcoming questions and sensing none the pink haired girl continued. "On the slips in this box will be the name of your partner…"

Everyone at this point were glancing around at their neighbors trying to catch a glimpse of what the others were thinking all the while nodding in agreement. Quite a few were also either smiling with their lips of eyes.

"…and date to the upcoming Halloween Bash that the village is hosting this year."

The group instantly went still many thoughts were racing throughout the room.

'_Wait did she say date?!'_

'_Hmm seems interesting enough.'_

'_Geez, that's too much work.'_

But the top though in all of their minds was

'_I hope I get to go with…'_

Sakura feeling a sense of dread rushed to finish before the arguments could be started.

"I will then take both your partners and your paper slips out of the box so that no one gets picked again." Everyone was yet again nodding, but this time in understanding.

'_I knew it. Its best to omit the fact that if they end up with a guy as a date, which will happen to some, I will be removing two slips from the container as well.'_*sweat drop*

A boy with brown pineapple styled hair sitting on the only available chair on the boys side raised his hand.

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"Okay so we all know what's in both the container and the first box but then what's in the last box?"

"Good question, in fact it was the next thing I was going to discuss. After being picked the persons chosen 'partner' will come and pick a slip from the second box. On these slips will be your costume category. All together there are four categories so thus there will be three couple groups to one category. You will choose from Superheroes, Animals, Careers/Scary or Fantasy races. From there you will have to buy, create or make your partner turn into their costume. The costumes will also be based on what you think best suits their personality. Does everyone get the idea? Or are there any more questions?"

Looking to the left she could tell that the girls were warming up to the idea. Many already had thought about how this would work in their favor if they were partnered with the right person. Catching their eyes Sakura winked at them.

'_I hope they will get what I mean. It was brilliant to rig the partner box with a jutsu to make the boys pick the names of certain girls.'_*inner smirk while patting back*

Instantly the girls all understood and all, including the seemingly always blushing Hinata, got the this-is-my-chance-to-win-his-heart look in their eyes. Smiles adorned the girls faces as they all got caught in personal fantasies about their particular partner-to-be.

Satisfied that she won over the girls she turned her head to the right. Upon seeing the boys she quickly had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles forming. Each boy had a different expression ranging from Shikamaru's lazy do-I-have-to look to Jiraiya's I'm-totally-going-to-do-perverted-things creepy face. Detecting that she also had them hooked she lowered her hand but kept her smile albeit changing it to an encouraging one.

"So I'm guessing everyone wants to do this so shall we get started?"

Many replies of "Yeah", "Sure" and "Go ahead" were her answers.

"Fine then lets see.."

Reaching into the container she grabbed the first slip. After unfolding it and reading the name she looked up at her audience green eyes dancing mischievously.

"The first person is…"

* * *

**A/N**-So I thought this up randomly when I thought about the conversation me and my friends had about Halloween costumes and those thoughts got mixed up with my thoughts about Secret Santa for this upcoming Christmas and **bam! **out of no where I got this crazy thought...

What if instead of Secret Santa and people picking out their own costumes...There was a game that had bits of both put together? Me and my friends are going to try this...

If you didn't get it the main idea is that a one of the boys will have to pick a slip out that has their partners name and the partner has to pick out the category/theme of their costumes. From there(I'm naming the couple A & B) both A & B will have to either buy or create(In this case the the creator can drawl or describe the costume and the wearer will kind of henge into their costume). I hope that was helpful cause I'm not sure if my description inside the story was good enough.

I would also like to ask for a little help regarding a couple things for upcoming chapters. I already have the groups of three couples for one category. But I need help with some of the characters costumes. There will probably be roughly about 4 more chapters. I plan on putting three couples in each chapter(maybe I just don't want this to run on after Halloween) and each couple in the story will be from a different category. Between this will kind of be a spoiler for the next chapter in a way I guess.

Alrighty here goes nothing:

1. Does anyone have a good suggestion as far as a superhero that fits Neji? Like either has eye abilities or has the same personality?(I spent hours going through both marvel and dc but came up with nothing.)

2. I was kind of thinking of making Jiraiya be the human version of lust? Or maybe a god? Which sounds better?

Last but not least

3. Should Shikamaru be a Satyr? It's the closest thing I could find to him from his category.

Thanks for reading and if you find any faults please let me know ^_^

Chenellie


End file.
